Not too old for adventure
by A year minus a lifetime
Summary: Lame title I know! Set 600 years after then of the game. Join Rai as she and her friends take on a ritual quest for the summon spirits. Genis, Raine and Noishe are in. Suggested Sheloyd, Zelette and Gesea


**Well I have writers block. DAMN MY MIND! So here is something I have been working over in my mind for a while. I hope you like it, it will be more than a one shot I promise!**

**Anyway on with the story!

* * *

**

With a thud, the raven haired warrior fell on her back. Getting nothing more than a chuckle from her attacker, she was soon back to her feet throwing her Card of Fire toward her assailant. It was easy to dodge for the silver haired women who quickly knocked her back down.

Rather than getting up and continuing her attack she simply sat up and sighed. "You're...too...fast" she said through breathes as the silver haired women sheathed her swords

"Well I must say Rai, you've gotten better." the silver haired women said extending her hand down.

Rai pulled herself back up and replaced her cards inside her komodo. "Thank you. Do you think I can start my journey now?"

"Hmmm...Well I would say so, but it is up to the chief of New Mizuho."

"Aww man, Augin is such an ass! There's no way my big brother would say yes!" she said folding her arms

"I'm sure I could persuade him. Besides if Mr. Sage says it's ok I'm sure he'll have to let you go." she said resting her hand on Rai's shoulder

"Thanks Noishe." The girl said as the 2 headed into the near by city of Luin.

Over the last 600 years a lot had changed. The town turned into a city 300 years ago when the then King, Neil VI, had declared it so. This had caused the town to grow into the vast metropolis it was now, an equal to even Meltokio.

Noishe was well known in this city. She lived with the two great scholars, the Sage Siblings, and helped with any protection of the city. Because of this she was loved by the children of the city who hoped one day to grow up and fight along side her.

Rai stopped by the fountain that was in the middle of town and looked up at the proud statue that stood there.

"Is that...?" she asked before Noishe interrupted her.

"Lloyd Irving Aurion. The most lethal man with two blades, yet he still had a heart of kindness." Noishe smiled and looked up at her old friend. "He was one of my best friends"

"So that makes him my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather?" Rai asked counting on her fingers

Noishe laughed "Something like that. Have you seen the statue of Sheena?"

"No not yet, is it near here?" she asked

"Yes it's just down this street." Noishe replied as the 2 made their way to the statue of Sheena

"She...looks like me" Rai said staring in disbelief at the statue

"You do have a striking resemblance to her."

"I can't believe that people from my family have statues in this town." she said reading the inscription below the statue

"Well if it hadn't been for both Lloyd and Sheena many of the people in this town would not exist. They helped rebuild this city when it was destroyed by Desians and saved many of the then citizens from the human ranch."

Rai looked up at the statue in awe once more. "They were really great people...I hope I can live up to my name now."

Noishe smiled and placed a hand on her friends shoulder "As long as you fight for good you will always live up to your name"

Rai smiled as she knew what would be coming soon

"Dwarven vow number 7-"

"Justice and love will always win, right?" Rai interrupted getting a laugh from her friend

"Come on. We better go stop by my house before we head for New Mizuho." Noishe said. Rai nodded in agreement as they both set off

It hadn't taken long for the 2 to get to the house Noishe shared with both Raine and Genis.

"Hey guys I'm home." Noishe said taken her swords from her side and putting them next to the door as she usually did.

"Noishe! Get out of here while you can!" A man called from within the kitchen followed by a loud slap.

Rai drew her cards ready for battle only for Noishe to hold her hand out infront of Rai and shake her head.

"Genis stop being a baby! Your 614 years old and your gonna eat my stew!" a women shouted from the same room

"Maybe we should leave" Noishe said quietly as she and Rai began to tiptoe to the door.

"Noishe you'll try some wont you?" Raine asked coming into the hallway

"Err...well...you see..." Noishe began before remembering what happened last time she ran from Raines cooking "Yeah sure..." she said as she and Rai both headed into the kitchen

Raine noticed the younger girl with them who bore a striking resemblance to one of her companions many a year ago. "Is this...?"

"Yup this is Rai. She is the next summoner from the Aurion Fujibayashi Irving lineage." Noishe said. Hearing the cosmic joke that was her treble barreled surname Rai cursed under her breath.

Raine chuckled a little. "You look a lot like one of your ancestors. She was a great summoner. I'm sure you'll be too"

Rai blushed a little and turned away "Thank you Mrs Sage"

Raine sighed and brushed her now longer hair from her face. "It's Miss I assure you" she said with a sad tone "Besides. I am known by most as the professor"

"Oh I apologize" Rai said before noticing the unconscious man on the floor

Raine followed Rai's eyes and sighed. "That is my brother Genis. Some seem to think he is a genius, but he is more of a nuisance."

"Why do you say that Raine?" Noishe asked as Genis finally began to come to

"He seems to miss the adventures he has had."

"Perhaps he'd like to come with us. I'm sure having a Mage of Mr. Sages status with me Augin will have to let me go!" Rai said excited before rushing over to the now standing Genis. "Please Mr. Sage will you come?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked as his vision began to focus again

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Rai Aurion Fujibayashi Irving, I will soon be starting my journey to form a pact with all the summon spirits of the world!" she stated with pride as Genis thought back to the first pact he had seen at the Thoda geyser.

"It's been a long time since I last saw any of the summon spirits...Yeah I'll do it!" he stated with almost as much pride as Rai had.

"I suppose this means you will be going too Noishe" Raine asked getting a nod for an answer

"Yeah. You'll finally get the silence you need to conduct your research."

Raine smiled. It had been a long time since she could do any serious work "That is true. Of course I shall miss you both."

Suddenly a young boy came in through the door. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't-" Just as he walked in he noticed Rai and his jaw hit the floor "H-H-Hi m-m-my n-name i-i-is..."

Before he could finish Genis spoke "Oh Bardo I totally forgot about your lessons." he said replying slapping his head.

"Yes that is right. Genis you cannot go now. You made a promise to Bardo's mother remember?" Raine stated in her authoritative tone

"Hey what if he comes with us?" Rai asked as she ran over to the boy "You'd like to come right?"

Bardo blushed and looked away from the girl "W-W-W-Well..."

"I don't know Bardo must keep up his studies" Raine insisted again

"I'll make sure of it sis. Besides it'll do him good to see how mana is used throughout the world."

Raine reluctantly sighed and agreed

"Great!" Rai shouted surprising those around her

"Well I guess we'll make our way to New Mizuho now" Noishe said

"Ok just let me get my grieves." Genis said as he rushed up the stairs

Noishe laughed to herself remembering why he had began fighting with grieves instead of his kendama.

"What's so funny?" Rai asked

"Huh?...Oh it doesn't matter." she said as Genis entered wearing his grieves.

"Right then lets go" he said to the others

"You shouldn't leave on an empty stomach have some stew!" Raine said producing her stew to the others

"W-W-Whats in it?" Bardo asked as what seemed to be a leather boot floated to the top

"Is that Dwarven Stew?" Rai asked as her eyes lit up

"Yes it is. I was given the recipe by a dwarf by the name of Dirk. I assume you know of him Rai"

"What is Dwarven stew?" Bardo asked as a glass bottle floated to the surface

"It's been in my family for generations!" Rai said quickly finding a spoon "What you do is turn off all the lights in the kitchen and throw what ever you find in to the pot and add water and vegetables. It's great" she said tasting the stew infront of her before she turned a strange shade of green "It tastes...strange"

"Well I did put my own spin on it." Raine said triumphantly "Instead of water I used some Luin potion"

"LUIN POTION!" Genis and Raine shouted in unison

"Err...yeah. I thought it would taste nice" Raine said taking a step back

"Luin potion is one of the strongest alcohols there is!" Genis shouted at his sister

"I would have used Palma potion, but I only have a 200 year old vintage bottle." she said defensively

"Hey why is the room hiccup moving" Rai said struggling to stand

Genis and Noishe looked at Raine disapprovingly

"Well we can't possibly go to New Mizuho with Rai in this state" Noishe said as Rai began grinning like an idiot

"I'll set up a bed then" Genis said giving his sister one last disapproving look before leaving who was sniffing her stew

"I suppose it is slightly overpowering" she said throwing the pot into the kitchen sink

"Hey...don't throw it...there. I wanted hiccup more" Rai said stumbling towards the sink before falling over. She didn't get up again however as she had fallen asleep.

"Bardo could you take her to the guest room, please?" Noishe asked as the young boy nodded and picked up the drunk girl. "We'll set off in the morning...I just hope she doesn't have a hangover." Noishe said looking at Raine again who avoided her eye contact.

* * *

**The whole thing with Luin Potion being alcoholic is all down to Palma Potion since the pic in the game is of a wine bottle. ****There will be more characters to join later, technical OC's, they will be pretty much the same as in the game just with different names. **

**Hope your enjoying Please R/R**


End file.
